


Can't smile without you

by SundayGirl



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayGirl/pseuds/SundayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick song fic I wrote after hearing I Can't Smile Without You by Barry Manilow on the radio</p><p>I don't own these characters I just play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't smile without you

Tom stared down into what was left of his pint and swirled it around the glass. It had been a bad idea to come out after his shift. He knew that the others had meant well inviting him out, they’d known he was down even if he hadn’t told them why, but he just didn’t have the energy to pretend to be good company.

_He missed Dylan._

It had just been a stupid row, how had it got so out of hand? It wasn’t like it even really mattered. Ok, that was a lie. Coming out to their colleagues _was_ important to him. Although it wasn’t worth losing Dylan over. And that’s what was happening. They’d shouted at each other. Said things they hadn’t meant. Tom had said that if Dylan didn’t care enough to tell people, he obviously didn’t care about him. Then he’d left for work. And now he was afraid to go see Dylan. He couldn’t even face going home in case Dylan turned up and told him they were over. Instead he was here in the pub on 70s night listening to music that was making him feel even more miserable. _Surely there’d been some songs in the 70s that hadn’t been about heartbreak?!_

“Is that Dylan?!” Zoe laughed, surprised to see the surly doctor entering the pub. “He has never been in here for as long as I’ve known him!”

Tom’s head snapped up and he looked at the door. Dylan had stopped just inside the door and was looking straight at Tom. _♩You know I can’t smile without you♩._ Huh, this was actually one of Tom’s favourites. And strangely fitting for the circumstances.

Dylan started walking across the pub until he was in front of Tom. He still hadn’t smiled at Tom and it was making him nervous.

"Hey." Tom said breathlessly, his stomach doing somersaults.

Dylan didn't say anything, just held out his hand. Tom hesitated for a second before he reached out and took it. Dylan pulled him to his feet and finally spoke.

"I just can't smile without you."

And then to Tom's amazement he pulled him close and started to dance with him.

"Dylan, you don't have to..." He whispered in Dylan's ear.

"I know." Dylan replied. "I want to."

Tom couldn't help the massive smile that spread across his face. Dylan returned the smile before resting his head on Tom's shoulder and they carried on swaying to the music. Tom didn't bother looking at their colleagues but he assumed they'd been stunned into silence.

Finally the song ended and Tom reluctantly pulled back from Dylan. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. You make me so happy and I want to make you happy." Dylan leant in and captured Tom's lips in a kiss that left no doubt as to the nature of their relationship.

They broke apart smiling when their colleagues began cheering and clapping. Tom was a little worried how Dylan would take that but to his pleasant surprise he just tightened his grip around Tom's waist and smiled at their friends.

Tom grinned and leant into nuzzle against Dylan's neck affectionately. "Want to head home?" He whispered in his ear.

Dylan nodded. "Right well, think I'm going to call it a night guys." Tom said.

Everybody just smiled at them both.

"We're really pleased for you both." Charlie smiled.

"Thank you." Tom replied and Dylan echoed the sentiment.

"See you all tomorrow."

They turned and began to walk out of the pub and Dylan surprised Tom again when he slipped his hand in his. Tom just squeezed his hand gently.

"Thank you." Dylan just squeezed his hand back in response.


End file.
